Six Flags Pizza
Six Flags Pizza is a family entertainment center and pizza restaurant created in 1990 for Six Flags Parks and shopping Malls, it has animatronics of the Looney Tunes at most locations, but some locations use or have used the Rock A-Fire Explosion animatronics instead. by Creative Engineering and also serves pizza and has arcade games. It was based on the Chuck E. Cheese's and Showbiz Pizza chains. Locations * Six Flags Over Texas (1990-present) still has Bugs' old latex mask, Bugs' carrot, and Honey Bunny's arms, albeit spray painted yellow, converted old tv to a 16:9 TV, removed the TV decoration, and added 2 flat-screens where the Wink is at Chuck E. Cheese's * Six Flags Great Adventure (1990-present) got Bugs' plastic mask in 2001, converted Bugs' carrot to plastic, and still has the TV decoration, but converted old tv to a 16:9 TV, Bugs' has his Looney Tunes Show legs & prop characters besides Tweety can't move their mouths * Six Flags Magic Mountain (1990-present) still has Bugs' tuxedo that was removed from most locations between 2000-2002, Bugs' latex mask, a 4:3 TV and the last location to still have grey feet for Lola, but the TV decoration is gone, the show is in generally poor condition, Bugs' carrot is gone and Sam's mustache has fallen off * Six Flags Over Georgia (1991-present) first finalized model which had mild differences like Sam's keyboard being blue/orange instead of white, Honey Bunny having a different hairstyle (unified in 1996 with Lola) and the plain background of Bugs' stage was replaced with the iconic Looney Tunes rings, this stage in particular is considered the best maintained, the TV is now a flatscreen with no decoration, Creative Engineering entirely refurbished the animatronics in 2013, Bugs has his latex mask but the rest of him is the Looney Tunes show animatronic, Bugs' carrot was removed due to wear and tear in 2015 and also back in 1999 but re-added in 2013. * Six Flags St. Louis (1991-present) in very, VERY poor condition, the worst of the 50, Mouths don't move, the TV is broken on one side and then removed, the TV was then replaced with a VERY small flatscreen, the ring background has a huge rip on it, Bugs' tuxedo was FINALLY removed in 2018, 18 WHOLE YEARS AFTER THE TRANSFORMATION BEGAN!!! and was only used to "patch" the rip on the ring background, in 2020, it will FINALLY be entirely revamped by Creative Engineering, the entire stage was boarded up by Fright Fest and old parts were dumped in Hurricane Harbor where you can easily see it from the red raft slide * Six Flags Great America (1992-present) location with the Looney Tunes Mini stage * Mall of America (1993-present) location with the Looney Tunes Mijins stage * Six Flags AstroWorld (1993-2005) 3-stage * TBA Mall (1993-present) * TBA Mall (1994-present) * TBA Mall (1994-present) * TBA Mall (1994-present) * TBA Mall (1994-present) * TBA Mall (1995-present) * TBA Mall (1996-present) * TBA Mall (1996-present) * Six Flags Fiesta Texas (1996-present) * Six Flags Great Escape (1996-present) stage, uses Rock A-Fire Explosion characters instead of Looney Tunes * Six Flags Discovery Kingdom (1997-present) location with New Rock A-Fire Explosion Looney Tunes stage * Six Flags New England (1997-present) RAE Looney Tunes stage * TBA Mall (1998-present) * Six Flags America (1999-present) Stage * Six Flags Mexico (1999-present) Stage * Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom (1999-2010) used Rock A-Fire Explosion characters instead of Looney Tunes * Six Flags Elitch Gardens (1999-2006) relocated to [[Chuck E. Cheese's] headquarters for spare animatronic part for locations that need them] * Six Flags Darien Lake (1999-2006; 2018-present) a 3-Stage show from 1999-2006, now has a Mini Stage show * Six Flags Frontier City (2000-2007; 2018-present) * Six Flags Worlds of Adventure (2000-2004) stage, used Rock A-Fire Explosion characters instead of Looney Tunes * Six Flags La Ronde (2001-present) stage, uses Rock A-Fire Explosion characters instead of Looney Tunes * Six Flags Wild Waves (2002-2007) * Six Flags Wyandot Lake (2003-2006) * Six Flags New Orleans (2004-2005) from Six Flags Worlds of Adventure * World's Mall Dallas (2005-present) from Six Flags AstroWorld * Rolling Acres Mall (2006-present) from Six Flags Wyandot Lake * Walden Galleria (2007-present) from Six Flags Wild Waves * World's Mall Orlando (2008-present) from Six Flags New Orleans, flatscreen added in 2009 * Eastview Mall (2009-present) from Six Flags Frontier City * Opry Mills (2010-present) from Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Rock A-fire Explosion characters replaced with the Looney Tunes. * Crossgates Mall (2011-present) from Six Flags Darien Lake * TBA Mall (2012-present) from Six Flags Elitch Gardens * TBA Mall (2013-present) * TBA Mall (2014-present) * TBA Mall (2015-present) * Six Flags Hurricane Harbor Oaxtepec (2016-present) * World's Mall Pittsburgh (2017-present) * Six Flags Hurricane Harbor Phoenix (2018-present) * Six Flags Hurricane Harbor SplashTown (2018-present) * Six Flags Hurricane Harbor Rockford (2019-present) Games Six Flags Pizza was known for having multicades to save money. They are also known for unique arcade games. Sonic The Hedgehog Trilogy (1995) Includes the first 2 sonic games, Sonic 3 + Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Super Mario Bros.: 10th Anniversary Arcade (1995) Includes the Super Nintendo games "Super Mario All Stars + World" and "Yoshi's Island". Animatronic Stages 3-Stage Located at 25 out of 50 locations. * Earl = Bugs Bunny's Carrot * Rolfe DeWolfe = Bugs Bunny * Sun = Wile E. Coyote * Dook LaRue = Elmer Fudd * Choo Choo = Roadrunner * Antioch = Pepe Le Pew * Fatz Geronimo = Yosemite Sam * Frog Prop = Sniffles The Mouse * Beach Bear = Daffy Duck * Moon = Sylvester The Cat * Mitzi Mozzarella = Honey Bunny (1990-1996)/Lola Bunny (1996-present) * Billy Bob = Porky Pig * Birthday Bird = Speedy Gonzales * Looney Bird = Tweety Mini Stage Located at 5 out of 50 locations. * Mitzi Mozzarella = Bugs Bunny * Fatz Geronimo = Elmer Fudd * Bad Frog = Speedy Gonzales * Billy Bob = Daffy Duck * Looney Bird = Porky Pig The Mijins Located at 10 out of 50 locations. * Hippie = Yosemite Sam * Girl With Boots On = Honey Bunny (1993-1996)/Lola Bunny (1996-present) * Guy With Purple Pants = Elmer Fudd * Billy Bob = Porky Pig * Girl Wearing A Robe = Sylvester The Cat * The Mijinator = Bugs Bunny * Fatz Geronimo = Daffy Duck * Tuxedo Guy = Pepe Le Pew * Cowboy = Foghorn Leghorn The New Rock A Fire Explosion Located at 10 out of 50 locations. * Beach Bear = Yosemite Sam * Mitzi Mozzarella = Honey Bunny (prototypes)/Lola Bunny (final version) * Fatz Geronimo = Daffy Duck * Billy Bob = Porky Pig * Dook LaRue = Bugs Bunny * Looney Bird = Elmer Fudd See also * Chuck E. Cheese's * Showbiz Pizza * Six Flags Park Shop Category:Six Flags Category:Pizza restaurants Category:Family entertainment centers Category:Arcades Category:1990 establishments Category:1990 Category:1990s Category:Restaurants